De quel côté es-tu ?
by Infinite Interstellar Time
Summary: Il ne savait plus où se placer. Son rêve, depuis tout petit était de devenir un grand Marine, de faire la fierté de son père et de ses aînés. Mais quelle fierté pouvait-on retirer, quand on était tiraillé entre son devoir et son amitié avec des pirates et des révolutionnaires ? Et le sens de la Justice s'écroula devant ses yeux.
1. Prologue

**Bonjour, bonjour !**

 **Quoi ? Je vous JURE que je ne le fais pas exprès ! Il faut bien que j'exprime ma créativité d'une façon ou d'une autre ! OUI ! JE SAIS ! ENCORE UNE FICTION ! Ne vous en faîtes pas, je saurai gérer !**

 **Doflamingo : Hmm... Mouais. Mouais. Peut-être. En attendant, t'as juste un peu de retard dans la rédaction de ta dernière fiction que tu dois poster dem...**

 **IIT : DIMANCHE !**

 **Doflamingo : Oh, le samedi est ton jour de repos ? Aaah...**

 **IIT : Dégage maintenant !**

 **Doflamingo : Pfeuh ! Non je reste !**

 **BREF ! Ceci est pour moi, une autre façon de voir l'histoire : J'écris avec un Marine ! Mais pas n'importe quel Marine ! J'aime imaginé beaucoup de mes personnages forts et confiants. Lui, c'est un autre challenge ! En espérant que ça vous plaira ! Il y aura une réponse aux reviews, comme pour les autres fictions, je ferai en sorte que ça soit régulier !**

 **One Piece appartient à Eiichiro Oda !**

 **Balt Stanfoil, Aube Stanfoil et Een (à prononcer Iine) Stanfoil m'appartiennent !**

 **Bonne lecture les p'tits lus !**

* * *

 **De quel côté es-tu ?**

 **Ou**

 **A ce moment précis…**

* * *

 _Prologue_

* * *

 _~East Blue, Village de Fuschia~_

« **Tu cherches Garp ?** sourit un homme. »

Le jeune homme de quinze ans acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Debout à la fenêtre, il scrutait les environs, attendant avec une grande impatience l'invité de son père. Sa mère, assise sur une chaise à bascule tricotait doucement une écharpe, le sourire aux lèvres, amusée par l'attitude de son fils unique.

« **Ne t'en fais pas, Een, il viendra bien assez tôt. Enfin, j'espère qu'il ne sera pas en retard** ! rit son père.

\- **Quelle idée d'inviter un Amiral, toi aussi. Il a sûrement d'autres choses à faire !** s'exclama la mère en posant son ouvrage pour aller embrasser sur son front sa progéniture.

\- **Il viendra ! Qu'est-ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour un futur Marine !** renchérit son mari.

\- **Je m'en doute, je m'en doute.** »

Een était déjà loin de tout ça, n'écoutant que distraitement ses parents débattre sur leur invité qui était on ne peut plus connu : Le Héros de la Marine, le Vice-Amiral Monkey D. Garp ! Son héros, son idole, son exemple !

Le père d'Een est Marine depuis ses quatorze ans, depuis ses vingt-et-un ans, il est marié à une fleuriste et bricoleuse à temps partiel plus âgée que lui d'un an et demi. Et depuis ses vingt-quatre ans, il est le père d'un magnifique garçon : Een. Le petit garçon, déjà très admiratif de son père, avait vraiment commencé à nourrir une admiration sans bornes pour les Marines, mais surtout, surtout un homme en particulier : Garp. L'ayant déjà vu de loin, il avait été fasciné par la prestance de cet homme. Enfin prestance… Nous nous sommes compris.

« **Een ! Le voilà !** sourit son père en allant ouvrir la porte. »

Le jeune homme courut et s'arrêta devant l'entrée du salon, regardant depuis sa place son père, au bout du couloir, ouvrant la porte tout en laissant passer son supérieur. Il sentit ses joues rougir furieusement.

« **Ah ! Balt ! Mon grand ! Quel plaisir de te revoir !** s'esclaffa Garp.

\- **Oui, c'est un plaisir pour moi aussi, Amiral. Mais ne restez pas là, entrez, entrez ! Aube ! Een ! Le Vice-Amiral Garp est là !**

\- **Bonjour Amiral** , sourit Aube, la mère d'Een.

\- **Oh ! Alors c'est vous, Aube ! Balt n'arrête pas de nous parler de vous, et vraiment, vous êtes encore plus belle en vrai !** »

La mère d'Een eut un sourire gêné, puis alla taper doucement sur l'épaule de son mari qui ricana. Levant les yeux, il alla chercher son fils en quelques enjambées, le forçant à se montrer à Garp qui le salua d'une tape fort virile dans son dos, lui coupant la respiration durant de longues secondes.

« **Alors mon garçon ! Comment tu t'appelles ?** demanda Garp en riant.

\- **E…Een** , répondit le jeune homme en se redressant, esquissant un petit sourire.

\- **Et quel âge as-tu ?**

\- **Quinze ans !**

\- **Ah ! Le bel âge ! Tu peux déjà t'engager dans la Marine à cet âge !** sourit le Marine.

\- **C'est… C'est vrai ?**

\- **Oui, bien sûr ! Mais…** »

A ce moment précis, Een haussa ses sourcils blonds et ses yeux verts virides fixèrent le vice-Amiral avec une lueur inquiète. Garp se gratta la barbe en observant l'adolescent de haut en bas, sous toutes les coutures même : Een n'était pas très musclé, un jeune freluquet, à quoi pourrait-il bien servir à part récurer les toilettes de la base ? Garp fit la moue : est-ce que ce gamin savait au moins se servir d'une arme ? Non, sinon il ne serait pas aussi fin. Enfin, quoique… Ah, si Een voulait entrer dans la Marine il fallait l'entraîner physiquement. Oh ! Mais qu'elle est mignonne cette idée ! Et Garp savait exactement comment entraîner ce futur Marine !

* * *

 ***Pour l'image de la fiction, même si j'aurai adoré que ça représente Een, j'ai décidé de mettre Garp. Je vous épargne mes piètres talents de dessinatrice. Il n'y a que de proches amies qui arrivent à supporter la visions de mes horreurs. De ce fait, si un jour par hasard vous êtes intéressés par l'apparence de mes OCs, qu'ils soient de cette fiction ou d'une autre, faîtes moi signe et je vous redirigerai vers un endroit où vous pourrez les voir ! ^^**

 **Voilà, voilà mes amis ! Un nouveau prologue ! Oui, oui, encore un, mais en fait c'est l'avant-dernier que je poste. Promis, dimanche, je lâche le dernier, et la semaine prochaine, vous devriez enfin voir les premiers chapitres de chacune de ces fictions !**

 **Un petit avis ?**

 **Allez, poutoux les p'tits loups !**


	2. Chapitre 1 - Baby-sitter, bonjour !

**Hello !**

 **Haha, ceux qui ont chanté : "It's me..." ont le droit de me proposer quelque chose qu'ils ont envie de voir dans l'un des prochains chapitres, c'est cadeau ! XD**

 **Alors me voilà, avec ma première fiction sur un Marine. Je trouve qu'il n'y en a pas beaucoup, ou alors je cherche mal. Je n'en ai pas trouvé des masses, du moins, pas beaucoup qui me plaisent. Il y avait bien celle de Subliiime, qui était _GE-NI-ALE_ , mais il me semble qu'elle a arrêté...*pleure* C'est bien la seule fiction avec une Marine en personnage principale que j'ai suivi avec une ferveur quasi-religieuse ! Bref. Donc, laissez-moi vous embarquer dans cette fiction sur un jeune Marine un peu trop gentil pour son propre bien ! En espérant qu'il vous plaira, ce petit gars !**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

Pika Pika Chu : **Hey ! Hey ! Oui je poste plus, on peut dire que je me suis bien préparée haha ! Ravie que ça te plaise ! Et merci pour ta review ! Elle me fait plaisir !**

Loodp : **Ohh ! J'espère ne pas te décevoir ! Voilà le premier chapitre ! J'espère qu'il te plaira !**

Bepo Is Sorry : **TOI-MÊME TU SAIS QU'IL EST PAS PRÊT !**

 **Een : M...Mais si je suis prêt !**

 **IIT : Non, tais-toi, tu l'es pas. Sinon, merci du soutien, j'apprécie ! :3**

 **One Piece son Univers et ses personnages appartiennent à Eiichiro Oda**

 **Balt, Aube, Een et Sora m'appartiennent !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre I**

 **Baby-sitter, bonjour !**

* * *

Quand Garp avait proposé à Een de l'entraîner, son père Balt, sa mère Aube et lui-même avait été très surpris. Balt voyait là une occasion à saisir et à ne surtout pas laisser s'échapper. Son fils ? Entraîné par Garp le vice-Amiral lui-même ? D'une ça allait en jeter devant les collègues, mais surtout, ça allait rendre son fils encore plus fort et lui faire gravir les échelons de la Marine assez rapidement ! Cela lui parut parfait et, sans même laisser le temps à son fils de réfléchir, avait accepté à sa place.

Pour tous les nouveaux ici, sachez que dès que Garp proposait quelque chose, ça avait rarement l'air d'être quelque chose de bien… Pour votre santé mentale et physique. Quand on sait que cet homme jette son propre petit-fils dans une jungle extrêmement dangereuse pour « _l'endurcir_ » et « _le rendre plus fort_ » pour « _en faire un fier et puissant Marine_ ». Tout ça, ni Een ni son père ne le savaient.

Ce n'est pas pour autant que Garp allait jeter Een dans cette même jungle mais son travail était de s'occuper de ses petits-fils.

Oui.

Een devait faire du baby-sitting auprès de Luffy et Ace. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il avait _compris_.

Mais comme nous le savons tous, il y a toujours ce petit paragraphe au bas des contrats, rédigé en pattes de mouches, et d'une couleur si claire qu'on n'y distingue pas une lettre, rien, _nada_ , **niet**. Vous savez, toutes ces petites clauses qui, si vous en preniez connaissance, vous feraient reconsidérer votre choix dans la seconde qui suit. Et effectivement si Een l'avait su plus tôt, il n'aurait pas accepté ce qu'on lui avait proposé, l'idée de faire du baby-sitting ne l'enchantait déjà pas beaucoup, mais si en plus les deux monstres qu'il devait garder étaient des fous furieux farceurs et qui connaissent la jungle comme leur poche, c'était encore moins envisageable. Le pire pour lui sûrement, fut le moment où il apprit que, non, il n'y avait pas deux, mais **_quatre_** enfants à garder.

Dans quoi Een s'était-il embarqué ? Il ne le savait pas. Mais alors, pas du tout.

* * *

Aujourd'hui, Een suivait Garp à travers les bois menant à une cabane de ce qu'il avait compris. Une jungle dangereuse, quel endroit charmant pour élever des marmots… Non mais franchement… Le jeune homme emboîtait le pas au Marine, se collant presque à lui par peur de se faire surprendre par un animal sauvage. Au bout d'une bonne heure à déambuler dans les bois, ils arrivèrent à une clairière dans laquelle se trouvait une cabane. L'adolescent haussa les sourcils et eut un petit sourire nerveux, espérant au plus profond de lui-même que les enfants ne seront pas aussi horribles qu'il avait cru le comprendre.

Garp s'arrêta devant la porte et toqua, mais il n'attendit aucune réponse et poussa la porte. « _D'accord, donc les gens d'ici n'ont même pas un verrou. Un verrou ! Ils n'en ont pas ! On rentre n'importe comment ici !_ » se dit le jeune homme qui commençait à sérieusement reconsidérer ses choix. Alors qu'Een réfléchissait encore, il se sentit, il se vit partir lentement au ralenti vers l'avant, manquant de peu de s'éclater face contre le sol. Tout en grommelant il se redressa, ayant encore la sensation de la puissante main de Garp qui le poussait vers l'intérieur sans délicatesse.

Een regarda curieusement autour de lui, la pièce principale était encore plongée dans la pénombre, mais il distingua sans soucis les trois personnes qui le regardaient : un petit homme, une grande et corpulente femme et une gamine toute mignonne et brune. L'adolescent allait parler, mais on le coupa avant même qu'il ne le fasse.

« **Garp, c'pas une garderie ici ! C'est qui lui !?** pesta Dadan en toisant l'adolescent qui se tourna vers elle en haussant les sourcils.

\- **Bonjour Dadan ! Et je sais que ce n'est pas une garderie, pour qui tu me prends ?** ricana le Marine. **Je t'amène de l'aide : ce gamin va s'occuper d'Ace, Sabo, Sora et Luffy ! Il s'appelle Een !** »

Een écarquilla les yeux avant de pousser un puissant : « **_QUOI ?!_** », qui sortait de ses tripes. Il l'avait lancé à Garp en même temps que la petite fille et ladite Dadan. Dadan semblait bizarrement soulagée, Een avait l'air bien trop surpris, ce qui trahissait un manque d'informations fournies par Garp. Eh bien oui, quand on vous annonçait deux enfants pour qu'à la fin vous en ayez le double, hein… L'adolescent ne savait même pas s'il avait assez d'énergie pour gérer quatre marmots. Se redressant les jambes flageolantes, il se posta face à Garp.

« **Je… Je pensais que vous alliez m'entraîner ! Et puis vous m'aviez dit que je ne m'occuperai que de deux enfants !** s'insurgea Een en se tenant bien droit devant Garp.

\- **Oui et le voilà ton entraînement ! Tu vas t'occuper de quatre enfants, c'est encore mieux !**

\- **Mais… Sauf votre respect j'ai pas signé pour faire du _baby-sitting_ ! ** »

Een tiqua en entendant Dadan et Garp hurler quasi-instantanément au mot « baby-sitting ». Pourquoi ils avaient ces rires gras ? Ce n'était pas ça qu'il allait faire ? Du baby-sitting ? A ses yeux, c'était ça ! Mais à bien les écouter, leur rire n'annonçait rien de bon et il commença même un peu à paniquer. La chef des bandits essuya une larme sous le regard interrogateur et légèrement inquiet du jeune et futur Marine. Il avait bigrement besoin d'explications. Il avait juste un peu la sensation de s'être fait avoir.

« **Euh…** souffla Een en cherchant à comprendre.

\- **Tu comprendras le moment venu !** dit Garp en commençant à partir. **Allez, bon courage gamin !**

\- **Qu... Mais…** tenta de le retenir Een.»

Een se tourna vers la petite, le petit homme puis Dadan qui le fixait, les bras croisés sur son imposante poitrine. Ils se dévisagèrent longuement avant que l'adolescent passe une main dans ses cheveux blonds en soufflant un peu. Bon. Récapitulons : il venait de se faire _avoir_. Au lieu de garder deux enfants, il en gardait  quatre. Bah, ça ne devrait pas être trop dur. Rien qu'à cette pensée, un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Pourquoi cette histoire sentait le vieux pâté pas frais ? Se ressaisissant, il se rendit compte que tout le monde le regardait encore.

« **Je… Hm ! Je m'appelle Een Stanfoil** , dit le jeune homme pour se présenter.

\- **Et t'as quel âge ?** demanda Dadan en le regardant de haut en bas.

\- **Quinze ans madame.**

\- **Ecoute, Stan', commença la chef.**

\- **Een. Mon prénom est Een** , corrigea le jeune homme. »

Dadan darda ses yeux marrons sur lui avant de soupirer et de s'allumer une cigarette, regardant du coin de l'œil la petite brune s'approcher d'eux les mains dans les dos. Een aussi se tourna vers elle en souriant elle devait sûrement faire partie des quatre enfants. Elle avait l'air bien calme en tout cas, c'était rassurant.

« **Bon… Een. Truc. Ouais. Ici, c'est certainement pas comme chez tes parents, ta bouffe, tu te la trouves ! Et si on te demande de faire quelque chose, tu le fais** **,** **okay ?**

\- **D'accord** , dit le jeune homme en haussant les épaules, ayant l'air plutôt docile pour un adolescent.

\- **Elle, c'est Sora, une des mioches que tu dois surveiller !** »

Joignant le geste à la parole, Dadan pointa du doigt la petite qui leva sa main pour saluer le nouveau venu qui sourit, s'approcha d'elle et s'accroupit à sa hauteur, un large sourire aux lèvres.

« **Bonjour, donc toi tu t'appelles Sora ? Comme tu as dû l'entendre, je m'appelle Een. Ravi de te rencontrer !** »

La petite le regarda longuement, très surprise qu'on lui témoigne autant d'intérêt, ses joues s'empourprèrent rapidement et elle baissa les yeux intimidée, avant de brusquement les relever en sentant une main dans ses cheveux. Een lui faisait un doux sourire, ayant l'air de bien apprécier l'enfant. Quand il se redressa, Dogra le salua, ils firent les présentations et le bandit le conduisit dans une pièce qui lui servirait de chambre. Ce n'était pas le grand luxe, mais Een ne broncha pas. Sora l'observait de loin, les joues toujours rouges.

Een commença à ranger ses affaires, la porte ouverte, il était dos à celle-ci. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour passer un petit coup de balai, faire son lit et ranger ses vêtements. Quand il en eut fini, l'adolescent se leva, satisfait et entreprit de retourner dans la pièce principale pour demander plus d'informations sur le fonctionnement des lieux, mais en voyant quatre enfants au milieu de la pièce, il se stoppa et préféra les regarder de loin un instant.

Sora n'avait toujours pas bougé quand trois garçons la rejoignirent. Le plus jeune visiblement alla la saluer en sautillant, un large sourire aux lèvres.

« **Sora !**

\- **Oh !** sursauta cette dernière. **Bonjour.**

\- **Pourquoi t'es rouge comme ça ?** rit le petit brun en souriant. **T'as chaud ?** »

La petite fille grimaça en secouant la tête, puis en voyant les regards curieux des deux autres, préféra déguerpir pour qu'on la laisse tranquille. Een haussa les sourcils, puis inspira profondément pour se donner du courage et s'approcha des enfants pour les saluer. S'avançant doucement, un petit sourire aux lèvres, il le perdit tout de suite quand le plus jeune des trois garçons poussa un cri retentissant en le voyant, le pointant d'un doigt accusateur.

« **UN INTRUS !** »

Een sursauta, s'apprêta à démentir cette information, mais en voyant les regards furibonds des deux autres qui se tournèrent vers lui d'un même geste, il ne s'attendait pas à devoir esquiver les attaques de deux enfants. Dadan accourut en entendant le grabuge et aida le pauvre adolescent terrifié à se débarrasser des deux garnements.

« **MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FOUTEZ ?!** tonna-t-elle.

\- **C'est un intrus !** reprit le plus jeune en sautant sur place.

\- **Mais n'importe quoi ! Il est nouveau ici !** corrigea Dadan en jetant les deux autres aux pieds du gamin au chapeau de paille.

\- **Et à quoi il va servir ? 'Veut être un bandit lui aussi ?** demanda le plus âgé des trois en arquant un sourcil.

\- **Non, il est là pour s'occuper d'vous, alors vous avez intérêt à l'écouter ! Vous avez compris ? Ace ? Sabo ? Luffy ?** »

Ace et Sabo se regardèrent avant d'hurler de rire, rapidement suivit de Luffy qui gloussait plus pour faire genre qu'il avait compris. Ils sortirent en riant, laissant Een en position latérale de sécurité dans un coin de la pièce, reconsidérant ses choix et son existence sur cette planète. Dadan le dévisagea, ayant l'air de gravement le juger. Un baby-sitter, hein ? Un _fragile-sitter_ oui ! Een se releva avec difficulté, puis s'en alla prendre l'air en gémissant, essayant de chercher les trois garnements pour au moins faire les présentations.

Il déambula dans les bois, ne retrouvant la trace d'aucun des quatre enfants. Au final il marcha dix minutes pour rien, se sentant inutile, dès son premier jour. Regardant un instant dans le vide, il sursauta quand il vit Sora se poser devant lui ce qui surprit beaucoup l'adolescent qui se retint de crier sa surprise.

« **Tu es perdu ?** demanda Sora qui croisant ses mains dans son dos.

\- **Oh, euh… Un peu. J'ai essayé de suivre Ace, Sabo et hum…**

 **\- Luffy.**

 **\- Oui, merci ! J'ai essayé de leur parler, mais Ace est un brin…**

 **\- Froid et désagréable.** »

Een la regarda fixement. Il n'osa pas dire qu'elle avait raison, et ainsi pinça ses lèvres pour s'empêcher d'infirmer, bien malgré lui, le hochement de sa tête le trahit. Sora soupira doucement, puis marcha aux côtés d'Een qui glissa ses mains dans ses poches, regardant la forêt autour d'eux. La présence du jeune homme avait quelque chose d'apaisant pour Sora qui manifesta cette satisfaction par un léger sourire sur ses lèvres. L'adolescent quant à lui cogitait un maximum, cherchant divers moyens de se faire accepter de la manière la plus douce qui soit et sans chantage.

« **Tu es ici depuis longtemps ?** demanda Een. **J'ai l'impression de t'avoir déjà vu quelque part.**

 **\- Hm ? Je travaille de temps en temps avec Makino dans son bar au village. Là-bas, peut-être ?** répondit l'enfant en levant ses grands yeux gris vers lui.

\- **Ah oui ! Du coup, tu es ici pour…Hum…**

 **\- Je m'entraîne, je veux devenir plus forte. Quand je serai grande, je deviendrai pirate, comme Ace, Sabo et Luffy.** »

Een la regarda avec de grands yeux surpris. Comment pouvait-on vouloir devenir pirate à même pas dix ans ? Savait-elle seulement ce que cela impliquait de devenir pirate ? Être traqué comme une bête de somme, ne pas avoir de lieu fixe où se reposer, ne faire confiance à personne… Enfin, il faut de tout pour faire un monde…

« **Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec les garçons ?** reprit l'adolescent qui se remettait progressivement de cette information.

\- **Ils ne m'apprécient pas, alors je ne m'immisce pas** , répondit Sora de but en blanc.

\- **Oh… Oh… Pardon, excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas… Te mettre mal-à-l'aise…**

 **\- Ce n'est pas grave. En fait, ce n'est pas tant que je ne m'entends pas avec eux tous, le problème, c'est Ace.** »

Een voulut en savoir plus. Sora n'était pas récalcitrante à répondre aux questions et semblait plutôt honnête. Mais il ne put pas continuer, leur conversation sa stoppa ici, avant qu'ils ne fassent demi-tour pour aller déjeuner à la cabane des brigands. Sora était assez contente que Garp ait amené Een : elle pouvait enfin parler à quelqu'un. Le jeune Marine lui, désespérait un peu : sur les quatre enfants, seule une avait accepté de l'approcher. Il y avait un début à tout, certes, mais la suite ne semblait pas plus simple… Du nerf que diable ! Il fallait qu'il y arrive !

* * *

Après quelques jours, Sora s'entendait plutôt bien avec Een : le jeune homme s'occupait d'elle et l'aidait dans ses tâches. La petite brune observait de loin leur « baby-sitter » qui avait, au prix de nombreux efforts, réussi à se faire respecter de Sabo et de Luffy qui l'approchaient déjà un peu plus. Avec Ace, il avait encore un peu de mal, même si Een lui assurait qu'il n'était pas là pour le fliquer ou quoi… Mais bon, le jeune Portgas ne se laissait pas si facilement apprivoiser.

Sur la demande de Makino, Een emmena Luffy à Fuschia. Ils partirent tous les deux tôt le matin. Sur le chemin, Een put discuter un peu avec le jeune Monkey et céda même à un caprice : Luffy voulait qu'on le porte, il finit donc sur le dos du Stanfoil. Le petit garçon se mis à l'aise, un large sourire aux lèvres.

« **Dis, Een, pourquoi papy t'a emmené ici ?** demanda le jeune garçon.

\- **Pour m'entraîner, je veux devenir Marine.**

 **\- QUOI ? Tu veux faire comme mon papy ?** s'écria le petit brun. »

L'adolescent eut un petit rire et hocha la tête. Een était amusé des réactions de Sabo, Sora et Luffy –Ace ne s'était jamais intéressé à Een- quand il disait qu'il voulait devenir Marine. Ils avaient des yeux surpris, donnant la sensation qu'ils parlaient à un fou.

« **Moi, je serai le Roi des Pirates !** sourit Luffy en levant les bras vers le ciel. »

Ah ! La jeunesse et ses rêves déments ! Les enfants sont vraiment adorables et… Euh, pardon ?!

« **Tu… Tu peux répéter… ?** bredouilla Een en s'arrêtant, se tournant hésitant vers un Luffy qui souriait jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- **JE SERAI LE ROI DES PIRATES ! Comme je l'ai promis à SHANKS !** »

Si ce qu'il entendait était vrai… Een commençait à vraiment, _vraiment_ , mais alors **VRAIMENT** à se poser des questions sur la santé mentale de ces enfants et sur leurs influences. Est-ce que Garp était au courant de cela ? Si oui… Si oui, pourquoi ne faisait-il rien ? Pourquoi ? **COMMENT** ?!

Où est-ce qu'il était tombé ?

* * *

Arrivés au village, Een posa Luffy à terre et marcha avec lui jusqu'au bar de Makino, où cette dernière les attendait patiemment. En l'apercevant, le jeune garçon courut à sa rencontre et se jeta sur elle en criant son nom. La jeune femme l'enlaça tendrement et salua Een qui le lui rendit timidement.

« **Vous allez bien ?** demanda la tenancière du bar.

\- **Oui, très merci. J'ai emmené Luffy, comme convenu** , dit à son tour le jeune homme.

\- **C'est bien, on va pouvoir y aller.**

 **\- Aller où ?** »

Makino ne fit que sourire à Luffy, lui prit la main et marcha vers une petite maison. Een les suivait, tenant l'autre main du garçon, le balançant doucement. Une fois devant la maison, Makino toqua, poussa la porte et fit entrer Luffy, qui se raidit sur place, cherchant à s'enfuir quasi-instantanément.

« **JE VEUX _PAS _!**

 **\- Luffy ! C'est pour ton bien !** soupira Makino en le retenant.

\- **JE VEUX PAS ALLER CHEZ LE MEDECIN !** »

Een eut un petit rire et prit Luffy des bras de Makino, essayant de le calmer. Le jeune garçon se blottit contre le blond qui lui caressait les cheveux avec lenteur et tendresse.

« **T'es le futur roi des pirates le plus peureux du monde, hein ?** ricana Een en le regardant.

\- **Eh ben quand je serai le roi des pirates, je tomberai JAMAIS malade !** »

L'adolescent eut un rire franc, puis regarda Luffy et retira son chapeau pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux avec amusement.

« **On va rien te faire Luffy, t'inquiète pas, si on t'emmène chez le médecin, c'est pour vérifier que tu vas bien, que tu grandis bien et que tu ne couves rien ! Comme ça tu seras un grand et fier roi des pirates !** »

Le petit Monkey cligna des yeux et eut un large sourire, restant cependant assis sur les genoux d'Een, attendant son tour. Ils discutèrent avec Makino, attendant que le médecin ne les appelle. Quand un vieil homme en blouse blanche arriva, Luffy se renfrogna un peu, obligeant Een et Makino à le suivre dans la pièce pour bien s'assurer que le gamin ne ferait pas de bêtises.

* * *

« **Bon… Il a juste mordu le médecin, c'est pas bien grave…** marmonna Een en regardant Luffy sucer avidement une sucette bien trop grande pour lui.

\- **Oui mais… Trois fois quand même…** gémit Makino en essuyant son comptoir. »

La visite médicale avait été bien plus sportive que prévue : tant que le médecin l'approchait sans instrument, Luffy se laissait faire sans broncher. Mais quand le vieil homme avait le malheur de prendre un objet qui était un peu trop suspect aux yeux du jeune garçon, c'en était trop, il fallait qu'il se défende ! Même le stéthoscope était une trop grande menace pour le petit Monkey. Een et Makino l'avait retenu avec grand peine, mais ils n'avaient pu empêcher le médecin de se faire mordre trois bonnes fois !

« **Heureusement qu'il s'est excusé** , soupira le Stanfoil.

\- **A quel prix !** »

L'adolescent grommela il avait promis à Luffy qu'ils passeraient chez Een dire bonjour à la mère de ce dernier qui donnerait sûrement des gâteaux à l'enfant. Tombant dans le piège, le petit-fils de Garp était devenu un exemple d'enfant sage ! Les voilà donc, chez Makino, une assiette de gâteaux devant Luffy qui termina sa sucette en trois coups de langue et un coup de dents.

Alors que Makino s'éloigna pour nettoyer quelques verres, Een sirota son soda et se tourna en sentant le regard de Luffy sur lui. Ils se sourirent un instant avant que le jeune garçon ne prenne la parole.

« **Tu sais Een, toi tu veux être marine et moi pirate. Eh ben, quand je serai le roi des pirates, et que j'aurai battu tous les marines, toi je te laisserai tranquille, parce que t'es gentil avec moi ! Je t'aime bien !** »

Een se sentit sincèrement touché, et un large sourire étira ses lèvres.

« **Et moi, quand je serai un grand marine, si on me demande de t'arrêter, je ne le ferai pas, parce que je te connais et parce que je t'aime bien. Et parce que je suis sûr que tu deviendras un grand pirate, le roi des pirates, le meilleur des pirates !** »

Luffy gloussa de joie et se laissa essuyer les joues par Makino quand cette dernière revint. Ils restèrent avec la jeune femme toute la journée. Finalement, Een retourna chez lui avec Luffy, où ils passèrent la nuit calmement.

* * *

Quand Een revint avec le gamin au chapeau de paille le lendemain sur les coups de dix heures, les trois gamins reprirent leurs escapades dans la jungle, comme avant. Sora reprit son quotidien, se sentant tout de même moins seule grâce à la compagnie du « baby-sitter » qui commençait à prendre son rôle très au sérieux. L'espace de la journée qu'il avait passé au village avec Luffy, il avait pu constater des changements en revenant chez les bandits. Sabo s'efforçait de parler à Sora et de passer un peu plus de temps avec elle. Luffy en revenant, imita son grand-frère blond.

Een les regardait de loin, appréciant cet effort. Sora aussi devait en faire, c'est sûr, mais le temps apporterait toutes les réponses dont ils auront besoins.

Pour le baby-sitter, s'occuper des petits protégés de Garp n'était vraiment pas de tout repos. Vraiment pas.

* * *

 **Un loooong chapitre ! Pas le plus long que j'ai écrit, mais un loooooong chapitre !**

 **En espérant qu'il vous plaise !**

 **Des questions ?** **Votre avis ?**

 **Allez, Een vous passe le bonjour et nous, on se retrouve la semaine prochaine !**


	3. Chapitre 2 - Een sait ce qu'il fait !

**Coucou là-dedans !**

 **Je finis quand même ma petite tournée de publication cette semaine ! Je ne sais pas si je posterai la suite de GAMERS dimanche, ça reste à voir. Enfin, on verra bien !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre II**

 **Een Stanfoil sait ce qu'il fait !**

 **Ou presque…**

* * *

« **Luffy ? Ace ? Sabo ! SORA ! Où est-ce que vous êtes encore ?!** »

Cela faisait maintenant quatre mois que le jeune homme avait été déclaré « baby-sitter » officiel de ces quatre morveux. Dadan avait d'abord été contente, voyant déjà sa charge soulagée, mais en y réfléchissant à deux fois, elle se rendit compte que le jeune homme servait plus de souffre-douleur aux enfants qu'autre chose. Quel âge avait-il encore ? La quinzaine ? Mais quel fragile…

Cependant, à force de leur courir après et de les protéger de dangers qu'ils ne soupçonnent pas forcément, Een se rendait quand même un peu utile. Le premier contact avait été fort difficile avec Ace, moins avec ses deux jeunes frères Sabo et Luffy et encore moins avec Sora qui n'avait fait qu'hausser les épaules au final. Puis quand elle s'était rendue compte qu'Een se laissait approcher et n'était pas dérangé par la petite fille qui venait s'asseoir sur ses genoux, on pouvait dire qu'elle l'avait adopté.

Ace était beaucoup plus froid, distant et méfiant envers Een et ce dernier l'avait très bien ressenti. Le jeune Portgas le regardait de loin, plissant les yeux, ne lui adressant que très peu la parole, l'observait, l'étudiait. Pour un gamin de dix ans, il risquait d'avoir des rides sacrément précoces. Enfin bref, Een s'entendait maintenant avec Sora et réussissait à s'en faire obéir, un peu moins pour Sabo et Luffy, mais ils le respectaient déjà un peu plus.

A force de courir dans les bois après ces quatre garnements, Een avait travaillé son endurance et courrait maintenant très vite. Ses muscles se développaient, et il comprenait maintenant le but de cet… « _Entraînement_ ». Ce n'était pas tant qu'il devait veiller sur ces enfants, mais c'est surtout qu'il allait se développer physiquement à une vitesse qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Se faire prendre en embuscade par les trois garçons était aussi un bon moyen de travailler ses réflexes et ses esquives même s'il ne maniait toujours aucune arme. Een faisait son entraînement en même temps qu'Ace, Sabo, Sora et Luffy.

« **Ace ! Sabo ! SORA ! LUFFY !**

\- **Salut Een** , dit Sora en se tournant vers lui, un panier de linge humide dans les bras.

\- **Tu es seule ? J'étais persuadé que j'avais vu Luffy…** »

Au milieu de la forêt, près d'un cours d'eau, c'est là qu'Een croisa la petite. Elle était de corvée de lessive. Sora soupira en fronçant les sourcils, ce qui fit hausser ceux de l'adolescent qui s'accroupit à sa hauteur.

« **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** demanda Een en se calmant.

\- **Ils devaient m'aider à faire la lessive, mais en chemin, ils m'ont laissé seule et** **sont partis** **dans leur cabane. Cabane où je ne vais jamais évidement et j'ai pas non plus envie de m'incruster dans leur petit confort…** »

Een lui caressa les cheveux en souriant, puis lui prit son panier des mains et le tenant de sa main droite, il l'appuya sur sa hanche pour donner sa main gauche à l'enfant près de lui. La petite fille la pris bien volontiers, puis marcha à ses côtés, rentrant au repaire des bandits. Sora ne pipa mot sur le chemin, ce qui inquiéta quand même le futur Marine. Quand elle ne disait rien, c'était qu'elle était assez sévèrement contrariée. A tous les coups, Ace lui avait dit quelque chose qui l'avait énervé. Peut-être même s'étaient-ils battus ? Après tout, ça arrivait assez souvent. Encore plus depuis quelques temps.

En réfléchissant bien, Een s'était amusé à observer, lui aussi, le comportement des enfants entre eux : Ace s'imposait un peu comme le chef de ce qu'il avait cru comprendre. Etant donné qu'il était le plus âgé, il agissait comme le meneur, et n'aimait pas trop qu'on le contredise, pour dix ans, il avait déjà un sacré caractère. Il était très fort aussi pour son âge : il ne perdait que rarement durant ses entraînements contre Sabo et Luffy. Ace ne s'ouvrait pas et se laissait difficilement approcher, il était plutôt impoli et n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche. Mais son passé l'avait déjà un peu forgé dans ce sens, peut-être ne pouvait-on pas lui en vouloir ? Mais le passé n'excusait pas tout, cependant.

Sabo était déjà un peu plus poli, quoique les bonnes manières lui échappaient assez souvent, mais il était déjà plus facile à vivre et poussait moins sa gueulante. Ace et Sabo étaient de grands inséparables et il arrivait qu'ils laissent Luffy et Sora sur le côté. En parlant de Sora, Sabo semblait bien l'apprécier. Très bien même. Een sourit en y repensant. Les regards fuyants et les pommettes roses, c'est quelque chose qu'il connaissait bien ! Een n'avait pas été présent durant la première rencontre de ces trois-là avec Sora, mais il avait reçu des échos de Makino, qui pensait que le petit blond pourrait bien avoir le béguin pour leur jeune amie. A part ça, le jeune Stanfoil n'en savait pas plus sur Sabo, ce dernier était plutôt secret semble-t-il.

Venait ensuite Luffy. Een n'avait pas grand-chose à dire, Luffy aimait tout le monde, passait son temps à parler en criant et ne posait des problèmes que quand il sortait dans la jungle. Ce gamin avait le don de se mettre dans la merde, c'en était presque fascinant. A tel point qu'Een avait commencé à rédiger un journal, retraçant toutes les bêtises que le petit-fils du Vice-Amiral de la Marine faisait jour après jour. La joie que ce gamin dégageait avait le don d'apaiser l'adolescent, qui souriait à chaque fois que Luffy mentionnait son rêve de devenir Roi des Pirates. Bien qu'Een préfère de loin devenir Marine, il encourageait Luffy dans sa voie… en espérant que Garp ne l'apprenne pas.

Enfin, venait Sora. Si Sabo semblait chercher à attirer par tous les moyens son attention, cette dernière ne le voyait pas, et semblait plus intéressée par le meneur entêté du groupe. Tout ce qu'il savait d'elle était qu'elle était orpheline depuis peu et que Makino s'occupait d'elle. De ce qu'il avait appris avec Garp, elle avait une force brute anormale pour son âge, ce qui avait étonné Een qui ne l'avait pas cru. C'est en voyant la gamine soulever un tronc d'arbre à elle seule qu'il se rendit compte des paroles du Marine. De plus, il semblait qu'elle ait mangé un fruit du démon, ça n'arrangeait clairement pas les affaires du jeune homme, c'est sûr. Mais pour en revenir aux relations entre les enfants, ça devait être assez frustrant maintenant que Een y pensait, puisque le plus souvent, le ton montait très vite entre Ace et Sora, il avait peine à croire qu'ils pourraient s'entendre un jour. A chaque fois que la conversation commençait, il suffisait que l'un d'eux contredise l'autre et ça partait en baston. Et ça criait, et ça pleurait, et ça s'insultait…. Ils étaient vraiment comme chien et chat et encore le mot était assez faible.

Du point de vue du jeune Marine en tout cas.

« **Ah ces gosses…** maugréa-t-il en sentant la migraine poindre. »

En rentrant chez Dadan, Een aida Sora à étendre le linge, ils furent vite rejoints par Dogra. A peine eurent-ils fini que Sora, dans un sursaut alla se terrer dans sa chambre à toute vitesse au fond de la cabane. Le visage qu'elle avait eu l'espace d'une seconde, laissa penser à Een qu'elle venait de voir un fantôme.

« **Mais qu'est-ce que…**

\- **Bonjour !** lança une voix forte derrière Een. »

Ce dernier eut tout juste le temps de reculer pour éviter un des si fameux « _coup de poing de l'amour_ » de Garp qui rit fortement, comme à son habitude. Le jeune homme posa une main sur son torse, ayant cru pendant un bref instant que son cœur cognait contre sa peau pour mieux la percer et s'échapper de son corps.

« **Ah ! Een, comment vas-tu ?!** demanda le Vice-Amiral en lui tapant dans le dos plusieurs fois.

\- **B-B-B-Bien !** finit par répondre le jeune homme châtain en massant le bas de son dos après coup.

\- **Où sont Ace et Luffy ?** »

Een haussa vaguement les épaules, grommelant que son dos lui faisait atrocement mal maintenant. Garp eut de nouveau ce rire gras qui le caractérisait si bien avant de rentrer dans la cabane des bandits pour en sortir la petite fille qu'il tirait par le bras. Vu les cris que poussait Sora, cette dernière savait pertinemment qu'elle allait avoir droit à une intense séance d'entraînement. Et si Sora avait un entraînement, ça voulait dire qu'au moment _MÊME_ où Ace, Sabo et Luffy allaient revenir, eux aussi y auraient droit. Et pour finir, Een lui-même, qui commençait déjà à serrer les fesses, se disant que son mal de dos actuel ne sera que bien pire dans à peine quelques minutes.

* * *

Effectivement, l'entraînement fut on ne peut plus intense : Sora fut la première à mordre la poussière, bien qu'elle puisse se défendre, elle ne tint que cinq minutes face à Garp. Een, plus doué pour l'esquive que pour l'attaque ne tint pas plus de trois minutes et les trois frères tinrent à eux tous dix minutes, bien que Luffy fût le premier mis au sol au bout de deux minutes. Ace fut le dernier à embrasser le sol et Garp, toujours debout, pas fatigué pour trois sous et mort de rire leur faisait la leçon, énumérant les défauts de chacun. Arrivant à Een, Garp s'arrêta et le fixa, songeant qu'il fallait vraiment qu'il lui trouve une arme, mais vu que ce gamin semblait avoir du beurre dans les mains, il se dit qu'il valait peut-être mieux qu'Een trouve par lui-même… Ou alors ils chercheraient plus tard.

Sora se releva difficilement, puis alla chercher de quoi bander ses blessures, commençant par soigner Luffy, puis elle s'approcha d'Een qui lui fit signe qu'il se débrouillerait.

« **Occupe-toi de Sabo** , sourit-il. »

Sora haussa les sourcils, puis s'approcha pour aider Sabo qui se laissa faire calmement, les joues un peu roses ce qui fit sourire l'adolescent qui aidait Luffy à se lever. Quand la jeune fille termina avec son ami blond elle s'approcha d'Ace qui était déjà debout à s'épousseter. Sora sembla hésiter, fronça un peu les sourcils puis prit une grande inspiration.

« **Ace…**

\- **J'peux le faire seul,** coupa ce dernier.

\- **Il y a des endroits que tu ne pourras pas atteindre** , reprit Sora en clignant des yeux, serrant la boîte entre ses doigts écorchés.

\- **J't'ai dit quoi ?! J'peux l'faire seul ! Donne-moi ça !** dit-il en lui arrachant la boîte des mains. »

La petite fille passa sa langue sur sa lèvre sanguinolente, regardant quelques secondes dans le vide pour se calmer, mais visiblement, ça ne marcha pas. Elle releva rapidement ses yeux gris vers Ace qui commençait à se désinfecter les plaies.

« **Tu pourrais être plus gentil, je t'ai rien fait !** tenta l'enfant en fronçant toujours plus ses sourcils bruns.

\- **Je t'ai rien demandé. T'es lourde, c'est toi qui t'in…** »

Ace ne put terminer sa phrase que déjà Garp hurlait de rire pendant que Luffy et Een criaient de surprise. Sabo resta bouche bée devant la force du coup de poing de Sora dans la figure d'Ace. Elle avait vu rouge, ça, c'était indéniable. Tiens donc, et dire qu'Een se disait que ça ne pouvait pas aller si loin, le voilà servi. Sora haleta fortement, elle tremblait de rage et c'était assez visible. Reprenant une respiration brûlante, elle toisa Ace de ses prunelles grises qui ne reflétaient en cet instant qu'un flot de sentiments négatifs.

« **Pourquoi t'es** ** _désagréable_** **comme ça ?!** ** _Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait_** **?!** gronda Sora qui n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'elle avait envoyé Ace s'éclater contre le tronc d'un arbre. **Je sais même pas pourquoi t'es comme ça avec moi, j'essaie d'être gentille et toi t'es… T'es tellement** ** _méprisable_** **, je comprends pourquoi tout le monde te traite de** ** _démon_** **!** ** _C'est tout ce que tu mérites !_** »

Sur quoi elle tourna rapidement les talons, rentrant en tapant du pied vers la cabane des bandits qui pour le coup étaient sortis en entendant des cris. Garp avait arrêté de rire au mot « **méprisable** ». Een s'était figé devant tant de colère, tout comme Sabo et Luffy. Tout le monde savait qu'Ace détestait qu'on mentionne son père et ses origines, aussi, la veine qui apparut sur sa tempe inquiéta pendant quelques secondes l'adolescent qui s'apprêtait déjà à l'arrêter pour empêcher un meurtre dans la soirée, mais le jeune garçon préféra tourner les talons et s'enfoncer dans la jungle en pleine nuit, tapant dans tout ce qui traversait son chemin.

Garp le regarda partir, puis le suivit en soupirant, lui demandant de l'attendre. Sabo et Luffy furent conduit par Een dans la cabane où ils prirent leur bain et mangèrent avant de se coucher. Sora ne dîna pas. Een ne put même pas entrer dans sa chambre pour lui parler.

« **Quelle soirée** , soupira-t-il. »

* * *

Een n'avait pas eu une enfance intéressante, il était fils unique et avait grandi dans un cadre tout à faire normal et chaleureux. Aussi, il était une personne très douce et patiente. Sauf que bien que ces deux qualités le définissent parfaitement il fallait qu'il apprenne à s'en débarrasser – quand il le fallait - pour mieux gérer certaines situations comme la dispute de la veille. De ce qu'il avait compris à son réveil lors de sa discussion avec Garp – qui était revenu seul - au moins. Sora avait mis le nez dehors, cherchant Ace autour de la cabane, avant de retourner à l'intérieur en soupirant. Elle répéta cette opération trois fois avant midi, jusqu'à ce qu'Een vienne la voir et s'accroupisse devant elle en clignant des yeux.

 **« Sora…**

\- **Hm ?**

\- **Est-ce que ça va ?**

\- **Où est Ace ?** »

L'adolescent soupira, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Est-ce que la conduire à lui serait une bonne idée ? Après tout, hier soir, elle lui avait envoyé son poing en pleine figure. Si quelqu'un lui mettait une droite, Een attendrait quarante-huit heures avant de reparler à cette personne, histoire de bien digérer le fait que son visage lui avait fait sacrément mal pendant un moment et que ça restait une forme d'humiliation. Mais si Ace la voyait… Non, il ne savait pas comment ça se passerait, mais il préférait ne pas y penser. Peut-être qu'elle voulait s'excuser, qu'est-ce qu'il en savait ?

 **« A sa cabane j'imagine** , finit par répondre le jeune homme après une longue hésitation.

\- **…** **Tu sais où c'est ?**

\- **Euh, oui,** souffla le Stanfoil en haussant les sourcils, **mais…**

\- **Je voudrais m'excuser de ce que je lui ai dit, je ne le pensais pas. J'étais en colère, mais hier soir… Je crois que je suis vraiment allée trop loin.** »

L'adolescent la regarda un peu surpris, essayant de bien digérer les informations qu'elle lui lançait au visage.

« **Tu veux t'excuser… Auprès d'Ace ?**

\- **Oui. J'ai été méchante hier.**

\- **Je… Oui. Enfin… Je comprends mais… Vous ne vous entendiez pas et…**

\- **Je sais mais… Tu m'encourageais à lui parler alors… Je pensais que… M'excuser… Pourrait arranger les choses…**

\- **Oui, oui Sora, c'est une bonne idée. C'est très bien même !** »

Een sourit, se redressa et commença à marcher vers la forêt dense, suivi de près par Sora qui clignait des yeux, n'ayant pas l'air à l'aise. Le jeune homme s'arrêta à quelques mètres de l'arbre qui était si spécial pour le fameux trio. Il croisa les bras dans son dos, puis regarda Sora s'éloigner vers Ace qui était assis au pied de l'arbre, regardant le ciel. En voyant la jeune fille arriver, il fronça les sourcils, montrant clairement sa colère avant de se relever pour lui faire face. Le futur Marine les observa de loin, plissant un peu les yeux, prêt à agir s'il le fallait.

Sora se planta devant le Portgas, les mains dans le dos, les doigts entrelacés, pendant que lui croisait les bras, les lèvres pincées et le regard parcouru d'une lueur folle. Après quelques minutes de discussion assez calme entre les deux enfants, Een s'assit en voyant Sora se balancer sur ses jambes en parlant au jeune garçon de dix ans qui l'écoutait toujours attentivement. Les traits de ce dernier semblaient s'adoucir lentement, jusqu'à avoir un visage nettement plus neutre, limite étonné. De loin, on aurait dit qu'il ne s'attendait absolument pas à entendre ce qu'on lui disait ses bras se décroisèrent doucement, ses joues rosirent, son regard devint un peu plus fuyant. Le jeune Portgas commença à machinalement se gratter l'épaule droite, soutenant cette fois le regard de son interlocutrice qui bougeottait sans s'arrêter.

Een haussa les sourcils en voyant ce qu'il se passait et se redressa même un peu brutalement : il rêvait où ce qu'il voyait était vraiment en train de se passer ? Durant quelques secondes, le jeune homme châtain cru qu'il s'était pris une insolation, mais non, c'était bien ça : Sora venait de prendre Ace dans ses bras et ce dernier le lui rendit, un peu intimidé devant une telle démonstration d'affection –qui devait bien être la première qu'il recevait en dix ans- qui semblait le perturber. Il avait passé ses bras autour de la taille de Sora, cachant ses joues rouges et ses yeux brillants sur l'épaule de la jeune fille qui elle avait ses bras autour du cou du jeune brigand, caressant ses cheveux ondulés et noirs comme le jais.

Ils restèrent comme cela pendant quelques minutes, Sora fut la première à le lâcher, regardant Ace dans les yeux avant de lui embrasser la joue, ce qui eut pour résultat de faire rougir et grimacer Ace qui se l'essuya en tirant la langue, ce qui amusa Sora. Le rire de la jeune fille fit rougir Ace un peu plus qui détourna le regard vers la canopée d'où l'on pouvait voir quelques aras colorés. Elle lui adressa encore deux mots, avant de tourner les talons mais fut retenue par Ace qui venait de lui attraper le poignet. Ils se parlèrent encore trois bonnes minutes avant que ça ne soit Sora qui se mette à rougir furieusement, Ace ayant repris des couleurs plutôt normales. La conversation se termina par Sora qui hocha timidement la tête et qui haussa vaguement les épaules, et le jeune garçon qui lui souriait. Ce sourire marqua grandement Een, qui n'avait jamais vu Ace comme ça d'ailleurs.

Sora salua Ace, puis retourna vers Een avant de rentrer chez Dadan. L'adolescent ne lui posa aucune question sur le chemin du retour, ce qui parut mettre la petite fille plus à l'aise. Depuis cet événement, Ace et Sora ne se disputaient quasiment plus, ce qui était déjà beaucoup plus agréable. Ils leur arrivaient même de passer du temps ensemble sans Sabo, ni Luffy.

* * *

 **« Et ils se sont réconciliés ?**

\- **Hmhm** , sourit Een en regardant Sora aider Makino pour l'essayage de vêtements neufs destinés aux trois garnements. »

Garp le regarda en haussant les sourcils et applaudit un peu avant de virilement taper le dos du jeune homme qui manqua de s'étouffer avec sa boisson. Een se redressa en grommela, toussant avec force, puis inspira profondément avant de se tourner vers le vice-Amiral de la Marine.

« **Je suis assez fier d'eux** , dit l'adolescent.

\- **Tu as de quoi être fier aussi tu sais ?**

\- **Oh non, pas vraiment, ils ont** **réglé** **leur problème entre eux, je n'ai pas fait grand-chose** , sourit Een. »

Garp lui rendit son sourire en regardant les enfants au loin avec Makino. Il était plutôt content d'avoir Een ici, pour s'occuper des quatre enfants. Et Een aussi, était bien content d'être là.

* * *

 **Voilà, voilà ! Fin du chapitre !**

 **Bonne chance aux bacheliers d'ailleurs !**

 **Allez à la prochaine !**


	4. Chapitre 3 - De Stanfoil à Portgas

**Bonsoiiiiir !**

 **Un petit chapitre avec notre jeune Marine ! Pour ce chapitre, je me suis inspirée d'un des épisodes sur le flashback de Luffy durant son enfance avec Ace et Sabo. J'étais persuadée que cet épisode était aussi dans le manga, mais en fait non... Je m'en suis rendue compte un peu tard, du coup, j'ai dû le changer un peu dans la hâte parce que je n'en étais pas satisfaite.**

 **En espérant qu'il vous plaira !**

 **IIt**

* * *

 **Chapitre III**

 **De Stanfoil à Portgas**

* * *

Jusqu'à maintenant, Een s'était félicité d'avoir « participé » à la réconciliation d'Ace et Sora. Il n'y avait plus de cris, ni de bagarres et c'était bien mieux ainsi. Il se félicita aussi d'avoir réussi à se rapprocher suffisamment de Sora, Luffy et Sabo pour que ceux-ci viennent parler à Een d'eux-mêmes.

Le seul avec qui cette opération semblait être compliquée restait Ace. Ils ne se parlaient que vaguement et c'était quand même un peu triste. Aussi, l'adolescent avait décidé que, quoiqu'il arrive et surtout, qu'il le veuille ou non, il allait passer du temps avec Ace !

* * *

L'automne avait laissé place à l'hiver, qui avait installé son épais manteau de neige sur l'île et surtout sur le Mont Corvo. On avait peine à distinguer le sommet des arbres ou celui des montagnes, dans certaines vallées, la couche de neige pouvait dépasser les deux mètres. Ce n'était pas un temps à mettre le nez dehors et Een devait se l'avouer, il préférait largement l'été à l'hiver.

Ce jour-là, Makino était venue chercher Sora pour qu'elle passe le week-end au village, et avant qu'Een ne puisse se réveiller Ace, Sabo et Luffy s'étaient enfuis mettre le souk dans le Centre-Ville. Ce n'est qu'à la tombée de la nuit, en allant voir si les gamins étaient rentrés dans leur cabane que l'adolescent sentit bien que quelque chose n'allait pas. Grimpant sur l'échelle et quelques branches d'arbres, Een se glissa dans l'abri et fut étonné de voir Ace seul. Le jeune homme eut tout juste le temps de constater que Sabo et Luffy partaient, le plus vieux des deux ayant l'air plutôt gêné.

« **Ace ?** appela Een un peu hésitant. »

Le concerné tourna très légèrement la tête, tendant l'oreille vers l'origine de cette voix ce qui témoignait de son attention. L'adolescent se glissa jusqu'à lui et se tint debout, près d'Ace, qui regardait la canopée de la jungle devenue blanche, depuis la grande fenêtre de leur cabane. S'accoudant au bord comme le jeune garçon, le futur Marine le considéra un moment avant de cligner des yeux et de se tourner vers lui.

« **Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu veux en parler ?** demanda Een. »

Ace plissa les lèvres sans le regarder, fixant un point dans le vide, les sourcils froncés plus que jamais. Le Stanfoil soupira et s'accroupit à la hauteur d'Ace : c'est quelque chose qu'il avait remarqué avec les enfants, quand on se mettait à leur hauteur, ils étaient plus enclin à la discussion. Ils se considéraient comme traités d'égal à égal et ça avait plutôt bien marché avec Sabo, Luffy et Sora jusqu'à maintenant.

Le petit Portgas se tourna lentement vers Een en voyant qu'il était à sa hauteur. Il semblait être en confiance à présent, et eu l'air de se détendre quelque peu. Il lâcha même un soupir pour faire doucement s'envoler toute cette tension accumulée depuis le début d'après-midi.

« **Raconte,** souffla doucement Een dans un sourire rassurant. »

Ace le regarda, il semblait se faire violence pour garder un air dur au visage, mais à la faible lumière de la cabane, Een put distinguer qu'une fine pellicule d'eau couvrait les yeux du petit brun. Etait-ce le froid qui lui piquait les yeux, ou alors autre chose ?

« **On était dans le centre-ville, commença Ace qui soutenait encore le regard d'Een. Je te passe les détails, mais à un moment on s'est retrouvé dans un endroit… Peu fréquentable, j'imagine. Bah, tu sais comment on est** , sourit faiblement le jeune garçon de dix ans.

 **\- Hm** , sourit Een en le regardant.

 **\- On s'est retrouvé face à des types. Bourrés, j'imagine, qui parlaient en mal des pirates. Luffy est intervenu, évidemment, clamant à quel point… _Shanks_ , ce pirate qui l'avait sauvé était quelqu'un de bien et respectable.** »

Ace laissa un soupir lui échapper alors qu'il se frottait les yeux en sentant ces petites gouttes qui lui piquaient les yeux.

« **Rendus là, Sabo et moi on essayait de le convaincre de partir mais non… Il a fallu que Luffy beugle qu'il allait devenir le Roi des Pirates… C'est à ce moment qu'un des gars présents a mentionné… Roger. Gol D. Roger.** »

Een haussa les sourcils, tout en écoutant Ace parler, ne sachant pas trop qu'est-ce que le défunt Roi des Pirates venait faire là.

« **Hmhm. Et ?** »

Ace regarda Een curieusement, ce qui surprit ce dernier. Comment ça, « et » ? Les larmes repoussèrent le moment de leur apparition finale, Ace ne pipa mot, pinçant les lèvres alors qu'il dévisageait avec un étonnement non feint le « baby-sitter. »

« **T'es pas au courant ? Le vioc t'engage et il te dit rien ?** dit-il sur un ton sarcastique.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que je dois savoir ?** demanda Een qui semblait légèrement perdu.

 **\- Rog… Le roi des Pirates… Je suis son fils** , répondit Ace à voix si basse qu'Een peina à entendre. »

Mais les mots les plus importants vinrent tout de même chatouiller les tympans du blond-châtain qui ouvrit la bouche si grande qu'on aurait pu croire pendant un moment que sa mâchoire s'était déboîtée. Ace le regarda et parut amusé, ce qui, quelque part les rassura tous les deux. Après trois longues minutes passées à avoir la bouche grande ouverte, Een finit par se pincer l'arête du nez – et par fermer la bouche -, inspirant profondément pour se forcer à avaler cette énorme pilule.

« **Donc… Tu es… Le fils… De Roger ? Okay. D'accord, je peux le concevoir. Mais, qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec le fait que Luffy et Sabo soient partis et que tu tires une gueule de trois pieds de longs ?** »

Le visage de nouveau surpris d'Ace étonna Een une nouvelle fois. Pourquoi réagissait-il ainsi ? Aux yeux d'Ace, Een, tout comme Sora et Sabo avant lui, avait un manque de réaction terrible face à cette nouvelle ! Les gens autour d'Ace maintenaient que si Roger avait un fils, il faudrait le mettre à mort, qu'il ne valait pas mieux que son père. Et de l'autre côté, on avait Sabo qui avait été surpris, voire même un peu choqué mais pas retourné, Sora qui l'avait su en écoutant Dadan parler avec d'autres bandits en buvant sa bouteille de saké. Ce jour-là, la gamine avait fait mine de plier le linge sans les écouter étant donné qu'elle était dans une pièce qui jouxtait la pièce principale. La porte était entrouverte, elle s'était permis de laisser traîner ses oreilles et avait ainsi appris les origines du Portgas. Une fois qu'ils s'étaient réconciliés, ils en avaient vaguement parlé sans s'étaler sur le sujet, la petite respectait le fait qu'Ace préfère ne pas en parler. Sora donc, l'avait bien pris et ne l'avait pas jugé, Luffy avait tout fait dans la finesse – notez l'ironie - après l'avoir appris et puis il y avait Een.

Zéro réaction. Le choc devait être contenu, peut-être qu'il se forçait à ne pas hurler. Een comprenait mieux pourquoi Garp ne lui avait presque rien dit. Enfin, c'était la raison qu'il venait de s'inventer pour se convaincre lui-même. Le jeune Stanfoil se redressa en prenant une grande inspiration et se remit à l'aise, accroupit à la hauteur du brun.

« **Et pourquoi cette mine alors ?** »

Ace soupira bruyamment et se retourna vers la jungle, perdu dans ses pensées pendant un bref instant.

« **Je… Après la mention de Roger… J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher : je leur ai demandé ce que ça aurait changé si Roger avait eu un fils…**

 **\- …** »

Les sourcils du jeune garçon se froncèrent de nouveau alors que ses poings se serraient à en faire blanchir ses phalanges. Een le regarda longuement, observant cette réaction qui lui parut bien singulière.

« **Comme d'habitude, la même routine, les mêmes réponses, les mêmes insultes. Si Roger avait un fils, il n'aurait pas le droit de vivre. Il faudrait qu'il meure. C'est le fils du démon…** récita le jeune garçon en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

 **\- Ace.**

 **\- D'habitude ça me fait rien… C'est pas la première fois que j'entends ça… Mais aujourd'hui je sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. Je les ai frappés plus fort que d'habitude, avec plus de rage et de colère. Et mes yeux me brûlaient… J'avais mal, là** , gémit-il en portant sa main à son torse. **Je déteste Roger !** »

Een le considéra un instant avant de poser sa main sur les cheveux bruns d'Ace les caressant avec une infinie tendresse. Le jeune garçon se laissa faire, tremblant sensiblement, se mordant la langue férocement pour s'empêcher de pleurer. Il ne voulait pas pleurer. Il devait rester fort. Ace devait être fort et ne pas pleurer. Il n'y avait que les lâches qui pleuraient.

Alors que le jeune garçon résistait contre ses sentiments, il sursauta en sentant des bras chauds l'entourer, et les mèches blondes, tirant vers un châtain très clair lui chatouiller les joues. Une main rassurante passait dans son dos, faisant partir la sensation d'anxiété. Levant doucement la tête, Ace croisa le regard d'Een qui lui fit un sourire rassurant avant de serrer un peu plus le Portgas contre lui.

« **Tu dois sûrement avoir tes raisons de le détester Ace. Aussi, je le respecte et je ne parlerai pas de Roger devant toi. Et puis, ces gens ne savent pas qui tu es, ne laisses pas leurs mots te blesser. Sora, Sabo, Luffy, moi… On est là pour toi, tu sais ? Tu peux compter sur nous, Ace** , dit-il dans un sourire rassurant. »

Ace regarda Een avec des grands yeux, peu habitué à ce qu'on lui parle avec autant de douceur. La première personne à l'avoir fait avait été Sora probablement, et ça le perturbait encore un peu. Il ne se dégagea pas de l'étreinte du futur Marine. Là, tout de suite, ça ne le dérangeait pas d'être entre les bras de l'adolescent, il s'y sentait bien.

« **Een** , murmura Ace après quelques minutes.

 **\- Hm ?**

 **\- Est-ce que… Je mérite de vivre ?** »

Een ouvrit de grands yeux et se détacha suffisamment d'Ace pour le regarder dans les yeux. Le visage de l'adolescent semblait crispé : quel genre de question c'était ça ? De toute sa vie, Een n'avait jamais entendu quelqu'un prononcer ces mots. Et selon lui, Ace était beaucoup trop jeune pour ce genre de choses.

« **Qu'est-ce que…**

 **\- Grand-père m'a dit… Que je pourrai répondre à cette question en grandissant et en vivant ma vie…** »

L'adolescent le regarda, puis eut un doux sourire, rassuré de la réponse que Garp avait donné à Ace. Een sourit, ce qui alluma une lueur interrogatrice dans le regard du jeune voyou. Le baby-sitter ébouriffa vivement les cheveux d'Ace qui s'en plaignit de vive voix.

« **Ace** , sourit Een en le regardant. **Je veux bien comprendre que tu te poses des questions. Mais, ne t'inquiète pas. Comme l'a dit ton grand-père, avec le temps, tu pourras répondre à cette question. Pour ma part, tu as le droit de vivre. Tu le mérites. Amplement. Après, à toi de te faire ton opinion.** »

Cette réponse eut l'air de satisfaire le petit brun qui eut un imperceptible sourire avant de regarder la lune qui était haut perchée dans le ciel de la nuit. Een lui caressait encore les cheveux, sentant Ace se blottir contre lui. Il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi, et bien sûr, il ne dirait rien de leur conversation, à personne, même pas à Garp. Il l'avait promis, silencieusement, de toute façon.

* * *

Depuis cette soirée-là, et à la grande surprise de tout le monde, Ace était un peu plus détendu avec Een. Bien que certains aient essayé de comprendre par quelle magie le futur Marine avait réussi cet exploit, le jeune homme se gardait bien de divulguer ses secrets et Ace restait muet comme une tombe.

Een devait s'avouer qu'il était content que lui et Ace puissent se parler librement à présent. Quand le jeune garçon avait besoin de parler de sujet épineux avec quelqu'un, il se tournait plus facilement vers Een au lieu de tout garder pour lui-même comme il l'avait fait depuis longtemps. Bien sûr, Ace se confiait toujours à Sabo, et même s'il avait une entière confiance en son meilleur ami, avec Een, il n'avait aucun risque de _malencontreuses fuites_.

Intérieurement, le baby-sitter se félicita : ça lui avait pris du temps, ça avait été dur, ça avait été long, mais il avait réussi à – plus ou moins - se rapprocher des enfants. Il prenait son travail plus à cœur à présent. Et savoir que ces quatre mômes pouvaient et venaient vers lui sans problème lui faisait plaisir.

Pourvu qu'il puisse continuer ainsi !

* * *

 **Voilà voilà !**

 **Envoyons toutes nos ondes positives à ce petit bout de chou, trop gentil pour son propre bien ! x)**

 **A plus !**


End file.
